


Unknown to Love

by infinityletters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst?, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sarcasm, Slow Build, Smut, Teasing, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinityletters/pseuds/infinityletters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normally when one sleeps with their best friend, they can blame it on the booze or the how you were “always in love with them and it finally seemed like the right time”. Bullshit. Cas just wanted someone to fuck hard in the ass and someone to scream out his name as he came in him. Unfortunately, that meant his best friend, Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unknown to Love

Castiel had never meant for it to happen. It had just been a lonely day, the worst day of the year in fact, and he needed someone to be with. Why he had to chose his best friend, he didn’t know. However, he did know that he fucked up. Bad. 

Normally when one sleeps with their best friend, they can blame it on the booze or the how you were “always in love with them and it finally seemed like the right time”. Bullshit. Cas just wanted someone to fuck hard in the ass and someone to scream out his name as he came in him. Unfortunately, that meant his best friend, Dean Winchester. The most popular jock in the entire school, who could punch a bully to death, but could equally cry when a dog would die in a movie. (Of course Dean doesn’t know that Castiel saw him that day they watched Old Yeller) 

As Castiel walked into the school, he immediately saw Dean leaning against their lockers talking to his friend Lisa Braeden. Instantly, Dean’s face lit up as he saw Castiel. He murmured something to Lisa, then started to walk towards Cas. Castiel turned on his heel and immediately tried to get away from Dean, but he was no matter for those hot legs of his.

“Hey! Cas! Buddy! I gotta talk to you!” Dean shouted. Cas could practically hear the smile in his voice. He grimaced. Oh God, Cas thought to himself, he thought it meant something. Then, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Cas turned around to look at Dean. His forest green eyes and his brown freckles sprinkled across his nose made Cas feel even guiltier because Dean is a beautiful boy, who doesn’t deserve a messed up guy like him. Looking at Dean, Cas decided then and there that he had to let him down, even if it broke up their friendship. He had to protect Dean at all costs. 

“Yeah, hey Dean.” Cas replied as evenly as he could. This was going to be harder than Cas thought, he loved Dean. As a friend of course. A friend. That is what Dean is, who is gonna hate him for the rest of his life, friend. “How are you?”

Dean looked at him as if Cas was talking about his diarrhea he had two months ago that he couldn’t stop talking about. “Uh, I’m fine Cas. Are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m great. I’m great. So about last night…”

“What about it? It meant nothing, right?”

Cas couldn’t do it, he couldn’t break his best friend of thirteen years’ heart. But he had to. It’s for him, so he can be happy. “Of course it meant nothing. We’re best friends. You don’t wanna jeopardize that, do you?”

Dean’s smile dropped, and his face turned to stone as he stood up straight. Dean forced daggers into his words as he enunciated each one.  “Of course not. Why would I ever want to do that?” 

He pushed past Castiel, shoving his shoulder into Castiel's. Castiel turned around and attempted to reach out to Dean, but he only shrugged past and stomped off towards his first class. The final bell rang as Castiel felt a javelin being crammed into his heart. Why did it hurt so much? 

The day was as uneventful as it could’ve ever been, even when Castiel needed a distraction to forget about Dean. Dean, who used to sit next to him in every class, now sitting next to Lisa, holding her hand and kissing her cheek. Cas couldn’t stop feeling the burn in the bottom of his stomach, and only knew that when he got home, it was only going to get worse.

 

~

Hell was to pay once Castiel reached his home, he was sure of it. Nothing good was going to be waiting by his bedroom window. However, once he got home from school, he found no boy by his window, waiting with clenched fists and overthought cruel words that Dean had been thinking about yelling at him all day like usual when they got into a fight. Instead, there were only rain tracks and the occasional light from the lightning flashing outside. 

Perturbed, Castiel started to put his things on the desk near his window to begin doing his homework, when he heard the familiar roar of the impala’s engine. Dropping everything in his hands, he rushed over to the window to try and glimpse the man who was his best friend. He was leaning against the passenger side, his hands on the hips of the girl who looked like Lisa Braeden. 

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Cas whispered, raising his hands, subconsciously touching the small image of Dean in his window. “Can’t they get a fucking room?”

As Dean began to smile his flirtatious smile that everyone knew would get him laid, Castiel saw Dean’s eyes flicker upwards, towards Castiel himself. Immediately Castiel tried to make himself look busy, like he hadn’t been staring at Dean this entire time he’s been canoodling with Lisa. Dean winked once towards Castiel, and began to lean into Lisa. She eagerly responded as Dean started to dip her, him slowly moving his hand upwards and around her waist. Suddenly, Castiel saw red and grabbed the nearest thing and threw it against the wall. 

“I don’t love him!” He shouted with rage covering his voice like a blanket. “I don’t fucking love him! He deserves better!” 

Then all at once, Castiel collapsed onto the ground in a fit of tears. Sobs racked his chest as he curled into a ball, leaning against the wall. He attempted to close the window, but to no avail.

 

~

 

Unbeknownst to him, Dean and Lisa were kissing forcefully against the impala’s door. Lisa pulled away from Dean. “Do you think he saw?” she whispered quietly in Dean’s ear. 

“I think he did, yeah. It definitely sounds like him. Thanks Lis, this means the world. I need to get him back.”

 

~

 

Suddenly, a knock came to Castiel’s bedroom door. He ignored it, and got up from the floor to look out the window. Dean and Lisa were gone, but the impala was still there. Obviously that meant they had moved their little party inside. What was he doing, Cas thought. You told him it meant nothing to you, so why does she bother you so much? Jesus Christ Castiel, get your shit together. As he began to try and get into bed, another knock came at the door, with a familiar voice behind it.

“Hey Cas, are you okay? I- uh- I could hear you from outside. And it was bothering Lisa-” Dean started. However, Cas could not take this any longer. He ripped open the door and shook his finger in the blonde’s face. 

“Am I okay? Am I okay?! I’ve been crying since you pulled up with her in OUR car, OUR traveling system, and you ask me if I’m okay?-”

“Cas,” Dean spoke softly, walking into Castiel’s bedroom, sitting on the bed. “You said what happened between us didn’t matter to you, so why do you care now? Since it didn’t matter to you, why do you all of a sudden care now?” 

“I don’t- I don’t know how.” Castiel stuttered. 

“You don’t know how to what?” Dean forced, urging Castiel on with his eyes boring into Cas’ very soul. When Cas didn’t reply, he placed two hands on Castiel’s face and forced him to look at him. “Please, Cas, I wanna understand.”

“I wanna love you, but I don’t know how Dean.” Castiel muttered, taking a long sigh after he spoke. 

Dean looked at him, and began to smile. He stood up, and took the few steps between them to Castiel and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy’s waist; Castiel’s head resting on Dean’s shoulder. “I can tell you how, Novak.” Dean whispered with an obvious grin in his voice. “But it’ll cost you.”

Castiel looked up at Dean, with a small smile curving the corners of his mouth. His blue eyes stared into Dean’s green ones. “Okay.” Castiel said. “What will it cost me?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you want to hear more!


End file.
